Truths of the Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: On Frasier's birthday, Daphne realizes that the truth is stronger than anything; especially when it comes to matters of the heart. (Episode: "Back Talk").


Daphne couldn't understand it. Ever since Dr. Crane had blurted out after a massage session that his brother (also known to her as Dr. Crane) was in love with her, she found it hard to think about anything else; or anyone else for that matter.

Everywhere she looked she saw his face; handsome and smiling. She heard his voice; so soothing and warm, even more so than his brother's signature radio voice. And despite the younger Dr. Crane's annoying habits and snobbishness he was very sweet. And suddenly she realized why she'd been unable to get him out of her mind.

She was in love with Niles Crane.

The reality struck her and struck her hard. It wasn't possible. He was her friend; her best friend and she loved him so much. Oh God…. Had she really said the words aloud, if only in her subconscious?

The night passed slowly and the morning and afternoon that followed moved even slower. By early evening she was a complete basket case.

This was absolutely crazy.

It was just a birthday party for her boss; an event that happened every year and one that was worlds away from the fancy parties he threw for his wine club members or for his prestigious (read; snobby) friends. It was just a family gathering, but that meant that Niles would be there.

And for the first time in her life she wasn't quite sure she could handle it.

"Daphne, is everything ready?"

She looked up in surprise at the sound of her boss's voice. "What?"

He shook his head in annoyance. "Dear God, what do you mean _what?_ For the _party,_ Daphne! _My_ party! My _birthday_ party!"

"Oh… yes, everything is ready, Dr. Crane. I just need to change me clothes."

"Well what are you waiting for? Niles will be here any minute!"

In her room she searched through her closet for what felt like the hundredth time. Why, when she needed something perfect, she had absolutely nothing to wear? Everything was too drab, too formal, too _English_ , too _American_ (if there was such a thing), and nothing was right at all.

What had happened to her? His brother had come over a million times before and she'd never given a second thought to what she wore. She took pride in her appearance of course; she always did. But now she found herself agonizing over what to wear to a silly birthday party for her boss. And all to attract the attention of someone who had done nothing but pay attention to her anyway.

Finally she decided on a printed skirt and a pink sweater, secretly anticipating the reaction it might receive. It was the first time she'd ever had such a thought. And then before she walked into the hallway, she ran a brush through her hair (spritzed with perfume of course-the kind that she knew Niles' liked most), hoping that he would notice.

The doorbell rang and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "I'll get it." she called to Martin and Frasier, moving to cross the room.

"Wait, not so fast!" Martin said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him, annoyed. "What is it? You don't want to keep your son waiting, do you?"

"Here, put this on."

She looked at the silly party hat in disbelief. "What?"

"The hat!" Martin said. "It's a party! Look! I have one on; Fras has one on, even Eddie-."

She sighed, even more annoyed, for now her hair was sure to be messed up. But she didn't feel like arguing and so she gently pulled on the rubber band and slipped the hat onto her head.

The doorbell rang again, reminding her that he was standing on the other side and she felt a strange sense of guilt.

"That's Dr. Crane." she said sharply. "Are you finished with this silliness?"

"What's silly about it? It's a birthday party! Geez, lighten up, Daphne!"

Ignoring Martin's annoying insults, she went to the door and thrust it open.

Her heart raced as she stared at her boss's youngest brother, noticing, certainly not for the first time, how incredibly handsome he was. It would have been so easy to engulf him into her arms for a soothing hug. But everything was different now.

She was different.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." said, willing her voice to remain steady.

"Good evening Daphne." He said a little too politely.

She nodded, barely able to speak. "Dr. Crane."

He stared at her for a moment. Could it be that he knew how she felt about him? Could he see the love that she held for him in her eyes? Dare she hope?

"You look different somehow." He was saying, making her heart skip a beat.

"I am… I-I mean… I do?" She stammered.

"Have you done something new with your hair?"

She stared at him, her hand automatically going to her head to remove the silly birthday party hat. She'd almost forgotten that she was wearing it. No wonder he was looking at her like she was a complete loon. She certainly must have looked like one.

Slowly the hat came off and she continued to stare at him. But he barely gave her another glance.

"That must be it."

He moved past her, going straight for his brother. "Frasier, happy birthday!"

"Oh, is that for me?" Frasier remarked, his tone a bit too enthusiastic for her taste.

Of course." Niles said. "Actually it's from Mel and I-."

As the voice of the man she loved trailed away, she swallowed hard, no longer able to control the hot tears that filled her eyes. It was just as she had feared. If he was telling Frasier that he and Mel had picked out Frasier's birthday gift together then it was only a matter of time before-

"I'll be right back. I need to do something in me room." She said, crushed even further when she realized that no one was listening to her.

It was completely ironic. Niles, who had hid his feelings for her for six years, no longer felt anything for her. But she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone, even Donny; No _… especially_ Donny. If she'd ever loved Donny at all that is.

Never in her life had she felt so alone.


End file.
